The use of mechanical fastening means on disposable absorbent products, such as diapers, training pants, adult incontinent products, feminine care products, and the like, are well known. A common type of mechanical fastener employed on disposable absorbent products is a hook-and-loop type fastener in which a hook or hook-like element is provided which is adapted for releasably engaging with a loop or loop-like material. Such hook-and-loop type fasteners are also well known in the prior art.
While the use of mechanical hook-and-loop type fasteners on disposable absorbent products is known, such use has not become widespread. This is due, in part, to the increased cost of such hook-and-loop type fasteners relative to the more common adhesive tapes currently used on disposable absorbent products. An additional reason that hook-and-loop type fasteners have not been widely used on disposable absorbent products relates to the difficulty of forming such hook-and-loop type fasteners at the high speeds generally associated with the manufacture of disposable absorbent products. The process issues associated with the formation of such hook-and-loop type fasteners also affects the relative cost of such fasteners. The process difficulties associated with the hook-and-loop type fasteners relates not only to the formation of the specific hook-and-loop materials, but also to the attachment of the hook-and-loop materials to other elements to form a fastening tape suitable for use on disposable absorbent products. The hook-and-loop materials must be attached securely enough to the other elements of the fastening tape so as not to present a product safety issue. In order to render the use of hook-and-loop type fasteners on disposable absorbent products more feasible, it is desirable to provide improved fastening tapes comprising hook-and-loop materials and processes for the manufacture of such fastening tapes.
In one aspect, the present invention concerns a fastening tape for use on a disposable absorbent garment. The fastening tape has a width and a length, a first transverse edge and a second transverse edge. The fastening tape comprises a first substrate having a width and an interlocking material attached to said first substrate and extending the entire width of said fastening tape. The interlocking material is longitudinally spaced from both said first and second transverse edges of said fastening tape.
In another aspect, the present invention concerns a fastening tape for use on a disposable absorbent garment. The fastening tape has a width and a length, a first transverse edge and a second transverse edge. The fastening tape comprises a first substrate having a width and an interlocking material attached to said first substrate. The interlocking material has a width and a length and two longitudinal edges. The interlocking material is attached to said first substrate such that at least one of said longitudinal edges of said interlocking material is not directly attached to said first substrate.
In another aspect, the present invention concerns a fastening tape for use on a disposable absorbent garment. The fastening tape has a width and a length, a first transverse edge and a second transverse edge. The fastening tape comprises a first substrate having a width and an interlocking material attached to said first substrate. The interlocking material has a width and a length and two longitudinal edges. The interlocking material is attached to said first substrate with both adhesive and thermal bonds.
In another aspect, the present invention concerns a continuous process for manufacturing a fastening tape for use on a disposable absorbent garment. The process comprises the following steps:
(1) providing a continuous length of an interlocking material having a width and traveling in a first direction; (2) attaching said interlocking material to a first substrate traveling in said first direction to form a composite; and (3) cutting said composite along a second direction to form fastening tapes suited for attachment to an absorbent garment, said second direction being substantially perpendicular to said first direction.
In a particularly preferred aspect, the present invention comprises a continuous process for manufacturing a fastening tape for use on a disposable absorbent garment. The process comprises the following steps: (1) providing a continuous length of an interlocking material having a width and traveling in a first direction; (2) attaching said interlocking material to a first substrate having a width and traveling in said first direction to form a composite; (3) slitting said composite along said first direction to form two slit composites; (4) attaching said two slit composites to a second substrate having a width and traveling in said first direction to form a tape assembly, said two split composites being laterally separated prior to attachment to said second substrate; (5) slitting said second substrate of said tape assembly along said first direction; and (6) cutting said tape assembly along a second direction to form fastening tapes, said second direction being substantially perpendicular to said first direction.
In another particularly preferred aspect, the present invention comprises a continuous process for manufacturing a fastening tape for use on a disposable absorbent garment. The process comprises the following steps: (1) providing two continuous lengths of an interlocking material having a width and traveling in a first direction, said two continuous lengths of interlocking material being laterally separated; (2) attaching said two continuous lengths of interlocking material to a first substrate having a width and traveling in said first direction to form a composite; (3) attaching said composite to a second substrate having a width and traveling in said first direction to form a tape assembly; (4) slitting said tape assembly in said first direction; and (5) cutting said tape assembly along a second direction to form fastening tapes, said second direction being substantially perpendicular to said first direction.
In another particularly preferred aspect, the present invention comprises a continuous process for manufacturing a fastening tape for use on a disposable absorbent garment. The process comprises the following steps: (1) providing two continuous lengths of an interlocking material having a width and traveling in a first direction, said two continuous lengths of interlocking material being laterally separated; (2) attaching said two continuous lengths of interlocking material to a first substrate having a width and traveling in said first direction to form a composite, said two continuous lengths of interlocking material being attached to said first substrate with both adhesive and thermal bonds; (3) attaching said composite to a second substrate having a width and traveling in said first direction to form a tape assembly; (4) slitting said tape assembly in said first direction; and (5) cutting said tape assembly along a second direction to form fastening tapes, said second direction being substantially perpendicular to said first direction.